


Eta. Psi. Phi.

by d__T



Series: Going Straight to Hell on Transcon 1 [6]
Category: Mad Max 1979
Genre: Drug Use, Poor Ethan, a couple of feels, slice of nomadic bikie life, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every crew has a letter. Sometimes, you are the last of your letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eta. Psi. Phi.

They find him in a safe house, stoned out of his mind, grasping at demons and muttering his litany. The house-boy said he'd come in hot, been four days like this. Won't eat, won't sleep. They look among themselves, they remember five days ago, a police action. Word of mouth, news on in the bar they'd tossed, the resurgence of shotguns racked in civvie cars bear the truth to his words.

The litany falls silent when 'Cutter takes his face in hand, thumb near the two symbols tattooed under his eye, but his lips keep moving. Muted, ceasless.

Toecutter speaks, reads death from the man's face. "Eta. Psi.  _Brother_."

The brothers arrayed behind their leader remain silent, roll the man's letters across their tongues in respect. Agreement is as simple as that, he is theirs now.

"What's your name?"

His eyes roll, mouth works silently for a moment. "Ethan". The litany rolls forth from his tongue again.

They listen to the names, attentive, say each in their mind with him.

"Ethan. You are ours now. You are a Phi-brother." Whithout any indication that he's speaking to someone else other than his hand held out, "Boy, the needles and ink."

The house-boy scrambles, presses the needles and jar of ink into his broad palm.

"Bubba, hold him."

Bubba comes around behind him, braces Ethan's head in his steady cool hands. Cutter shows the man the needles, passes the flame of Johnny's lighter down one. His eyes widen but he knows and nods. Doesn't shut his eyes or flinch as the needle embeds ink into his skin beside his other marks.

He sighs when a finger wipes away the excess ink, revealing the black phi raised on reddened skin.

"Phi-brother Ethan." They say his name in ritual welcome, and then suddenly the atmosphere relaxes. Ritual, litany, loss over but never fogotten. The pack breaks up, the men stripping off riding gear and boots and seeing if there's food in the house.

Bubba whispers in his Boss's ear a moment and above the rising ruckus comes Cutter's bellow. "Three days in this house! Rememberance tonight, next two we're taking our new brother with us! Bando and Nomad, first watch."

Shouts of acknowledgment rise from about the house.


End file.
